


躁郁症护理法：以英灵福尔摩斯为例

by T1213121



Series: 躁郁症治疗记录（ALL福ALL） [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 南丁格尔急切地希望能够治疗福尔摩斯的躁郁症。





	躁郁症护理法：以英灵福尔摩斯为例

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文章曾经发布在Lofter，因为我沉船了福尔摩斯所以一时生气删除了，现在发布在AO3上。  
> 文章中所有译名仅基于个人爱好。

南丁格尔这周第五次自顾自地坐在福尔摩斯屋内的沙发上，她的手边有迦勒底医疗部使用的病历档案与扣下的可卡因与吗啡。令人反感又令人痴迷的书中绅士对于某些事比她想象中更为顽固，但幸运的是，她比同样经历整场战争的华生医生多了一层狂化。这使得她对绅士的刻薄话语置若罔闻。

烟草的气息伴随手杖的敲击声一并传来，即使南丁格尔并非精通推理，此刻也知晓与她同时期的虚构侦探正伫立在门口，抽着烟斗。迦勒底过分科幻的生活使得侦探难以运用传统的观察解决生活中的问题，但基本的推断一样足以令他发现到访者，南丁格尔如此相信着曾经被英国人所信奉“真实存在”的侦探。而南丁格尔一样相信他会选择继续面对，和之前的四次一样。

“你再次动用了医疗权限。”现代化大门滑开的同时，福尔摩斯的声音在意料之中响起，“医疗部门的临时负责人已经再三的向我抱怨了这件事。”

“这是基于对你健康的考虑，请接受我的治疗。”南丁格尔叠起双腿，反客为主。

这并非南丁格尔第一次提出这样的要求，几乎是在御主发现他再次重拾旧习并与玛修一起当着大半个迦勒底扔掉单纯魔力转化成的可卡因与吗啡以后，因迦勒底医疗部门职员的缺失而留下的南丁格尔也同样得知了这件事。

在几次三番重复性机械性的拒绝之后，福尔摩斯试图保持他应有的教养，即使他格外确信这样的耐心已经濒临消失的边缘。他关门步入屋内，坐到南丁格尔对面的椅子上，略略挑起一侧的眉：“事实上，女士，你不必为我的健康而担心。从者没有‘生病’的概念，是只需要魔力维持现世的存在。即使我——可能和你有一点差异，在这方面。”

“我生前有幸读过道尔爵士的书。是的，最后一案。我从未见过那样的伦敦，无数人臂缠黑纱走上街头游行抗议他‘杀死’你的行为。”南丁格尔拿起病历，简略地在上面写下日期时间，一份简单的心理测评记录，她相信对面的男人与自己一样清楚这些现代的医疗技术，召唤时系统一样会给予他们这些知识，“假设你对自己所施加的暴行是对民众们所释放的巨大毒物，我会根绝它，不论以何代价，甚至砍下你的头颅。”

“这不像‘提灯女神’所言之事。”福尔摩斯道。

“然而，诚如所见，我是以狂战士现世的女人。”护理士的眼中闪过一丝凶戾的光，对于拒绝接受治疗的病人，她有绝对的力量使之无力化再进行治疗，即使是裁定者也不会例外，“双相障碍或者躁郁症，你可以任选一种说法，这是道尔爵士赋予你的特质。”她顿了顿，似乎在想着什么，“但已经固定化的英灵特质并不意味着你可以继续滥用药品。”

“它们只会激活我的大脑，并不会对现在的我造成任何伤害。”福尔摩斯简单地露出一个微笑，伸手试图将南丁格尔请离屋中，“英灵只会因缺失魔力而生病。”他眯起眼来，难得露出自己性格里恶劣的那部分，“或者你认为我现在缺乏魔力？”侦探格外清楚，狂化等级EX的南丁格尔根本不会听他说话。

“你可以脱下衣服，我会用浓度为7%且富有魔力的溶液与高压水枪为你注入魔力。”南丁格尔面无表情地答道。抛开她几乎平淡的语气不论，这听上去简直就像个冷笑话。

这或许有些惹火福尔摩斯了，他的发言开始变得有些古怪，或说这般的古怪才是他的正常。南丁格尔并不介意这种表现方式，对于精神疾病患者的护理也是她职责之中的事，若患者本身的存在会影响其他人的精神健康，她则会更为注重该人的行为。这是她的本职工作，提高一个人的生存率，或者降低所有人的死亡率。

“我指另外的方式。”他道，“女士。”


End file.
